We are United
by LoriensKnight
Summary: They arrived on earth ten years, nine children and their guardians responsible for the revival of their race. Killed off one by one by the Mogadorians until none are left. That was in another life. This is the story of those nine kids choosing to take responsibility earlier and fight back. Major AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Another day, Another Life**_

Chapter One

Four

It's been ten years since we have arrived on this planet and eleven since the destruction of our race. We've been in the shadows, blending in and acting like humans but they found one in Malaysia and kidnapped two's cepan in England, luckily she got away but not without a price. There was a time when I just wanted to normal and live out my life like a human but something made me see things in a different light and now I know how much me and the other eight are being counted on. It's time to find the others and fight back and make our way to Lorien.

"Theos, come over here I want to show you something." Brandon called out to me. He only uses my loric name when we are alone.

I walked over to the table he was sitting at and looked at his forever present laptop. The screen displayed a picture of your typical alien you know big head and eyes and small body, it was a website for a magazine called "they walk among us" alien conspiracies and all that stuff. Brandon points to the bottom of the screen and the words catch my interest. "MOGADORIAN INVASION IS NEAR".

"So what are we going to do about this? Are we going to go and try see where they get their information from knowing it could be a trap, where is this place anyway?" I ask Brandon. Brandon smirks and pats me on my shoulder.

"It's in Ohio and yes we are going to check the place out but first I have business somewhere else, be ready we leave in thirty." He says while walking.

We moved around a lot but we had a home we could always come back to in Kansas, I went to school when I was bored but never for too long I was like a ghost I was there and the next thing you know I was gone. Ohio wasn't going to be a very long flight sometime to relax.

XXxXX

The flight to Ohio wasn't anything special; we are in the rental Brandon got. As we're driving down the road I see a sign that says "welcome to Paradise, Ohio-Population 5,243". This place is anything but paradise.

"Welcome to paradise John, we'll be here while I meet with my contact." He tells me as we pull into town.

"What am I supposed to do while you handle your business, doesn't seem like there is much to do here." I say.

"There's plenty to do you just have to find out what they are, I'll call you when I'm done and don't forget to keep a low profile." Brandon says, walking away into town.

Now I have to find something to do until Brandon is done meeting with his contact, I start walking down the street. They were all kinds of little stores but none I was interested in, it seemed like I was walking for hours until found this small coffee shop. I walk in and people look at me like I have a third eye I guess they can spot someone who not from here, I just find a table and sit down.

"Have you decided on what you want?" I hear from above me. I look up to find the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen along with an extremely pretty face.

"Uh yes could I please have one cappuccino and a bran muffin, if that's not too much trouble.  
I say with a smile.

She smiles back, "No problem, I'll be back in a minute with your order." She says walking away.

I pull out my phone just for something to do, looking at some of the articles that Brandon and I think are about the other garde. One is about a boy in Kenya stretching his body in inhumanly ways and another is the girl in England appearing in people dreams. The girl comes back with my things, I give her the money and she turns to walk away. I grab her wrist.

"Hey I didn't get your name." I say.

She smiles and I can't help but smile back, "Sarah, Sarah Hart." She says as another customer calls for her attention.

"I'm sorry I have to get back to work." Sarah says moving onto the next customer.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, taking it out knowing that it's Brandon.

"John meet me back at the car, I have some people I would like you to meet." He says before hanging up the phone.

As I'm making my way back to the car I can't help but think about two things, one Sarah from the café and who are these people Brandon wants me to meet. The walk doesn't take very long and I'm back in no time. I see Brandon over by the car with a tall man with these big square glasses on and a lanky boy next to him.

"John I would like you to meet Malcolm and Sam Goode, Malcolm here was assigned to us the day we landed he is one the loric allies." Brandon tells me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm John." I say while shaking their hands.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk in private shall we." Brandon says. We all nod and get into our respective vehicles.

XXxXX

We pull up to what I assume is the home of Malcolm and Sam. It's a nice house, one you would expect from one of those stories with a perfect family it even had a white picket fence. We go into the house, Mrs. Goode was at work so it was just us. We make our way into what Malcolm calls his safe room, it had no windows and a titanium door. We sit down in silence Brandon is the first to speak up.

"So the Mogs have found another one garde and we think it's time to unite and fight." Brandon says with a serious face.

"Not to sound rude but what does this have to do with us, I thought I did my job already?" Malcolm asked, looking worried.

"Well it's just a precaution we don't know if the Mogs know who our allies are, we could take you and your family to one of the old loric bases here on earth." Brandon says. Brandon has told me about the how lorics used to come to earth and visit, since they came so much they built bases to stay in when they were here. We've never been to one but Brandon says he knows where some are.

"Well if you're worried I should be too, let me call my wife." He says before getting out his phone.

I look at Sam and see that he is not as worried as his dad in fact he looks kind of happy, he is a weird kid any normal kid would be freaking out right now but I guess he's not a normal kid being the son of a man who helped aliens and all.

"Sam why aren't afraid or anything like that, you actually look kind of happy." I say. Sam's smile seems to widen even more.

"Well for starters I think you guys are really cool fighting a war and all and now I get to be a part of it." He says still grinning.

I look at Brandon to see if this kid is serious, no one wants to join a war just for fun no one sane anyway especially not one between to alien races. Brandon sighs and gets up to find Malcolm.

"You do know that we are not asking you to join the war we just don't want you guys to get hurt." I tell Sam.

"I know that but I want to be like my dad and help you guys out." He says back.

"This is too dangerous for you, you wouldn't last a second against a Mogadorian scout let alone a soldier." I try to reason with him. He begins to argue back until I hear Brandon calling me. We run into living room to find Malcolm on his knees with the phone to his face.

"No don't you dare touch her you monster." Malcolm growled. He puts the phone down and just sits there, Sam rushes over to his father to console him. Malcolm must have said something to Sam because now he looks terrified.

"Brandon what's going on?" I ask.

"When Malcolm called his wife's phone, a man answered and told him if he wanted his wife back he would have to give them all the information he had on us loric." Brandon tells me with a neutral expression on his face.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask, curious as to how we'll get out of this situation.

"Well this might be a good time to see if your training has paid off." He says surprising me, he trains me into the ground but he never lets me get close to any real action.

"Are you serious?" I ask making sure.

"Yes, now we have to go and get some weapons since you haven't developed any combat legacies yet." He says, while walking out to the car to get my chest and some other loric weapons. I only have one legacy, Brandon says I'm a special case I have developed animal telepathy which lets me communicate with animals and usually when a garde develops their first legacy telekinesis comes with it but mine has not surfaced yet.

Brandon comes back with my with my chest in his hands and a gym bag on his shoulders, he sits my chest on the coffee table and the gym bag on the couch. Sam and Malcolm were sitting on the other couch.

"Did they give you a meeting place Malcolm?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah it's some place in Athens, here I wrote down the address." Malcolm says handing Brandon a piece of paper. I see Brandon smirk; he must have seen something he likes.

"What's the smirk about?" I ask him.

"Well it looks like we can kill two birds with one stone, the place they want Malcolm to meet them is the exact we place we came to investigate." He says.

"Well let's get a move on." I say eager to fight some Mogs.

Malcolm pulls himself together and moves towards the door and the rest of us soon follow. Malcolm gets in his truck while Sam gets in the car with Brandon and me.

"So how are we going to do this, go in quite or guns blazing?" I ask just ready for action.

"We won't do anything until we know Mrs. Goode is safe, we also don't know if the Mogadorian are actually here." Brandon says

I'm eager to fight the Mogs for the first time but I don't want to screw up either. I'll have to be careful and make sure not to be reckless but there is one thing I know and that is that I won't let these innocent people get caught up in this war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: This Is Only The Beginning

_**Chapter Two**_

We pull up to an old creepy looking house, Brandon parks the car behind some trees so it wouldn't be seen by people from the house or the road. I can't help but feel excited I have been training for years for a moment like this. I get to fight back, there is no time for running away now. Malcolm gets out of his truck and walks to the driver's side window.

"So what now? Do I just give myself to them or do you have a plan?" questioned Malcolm.

"You just do what they say and we'll be right behind you but when I give the signal I want you to get your wife to safety." Brandon says to Malcolm with his usual dead serious face.

"How will know what the signal is?" He asked a little worried.

"You'll know, just be careful and do as they say. We still don't know if these are Mogs or some of their little human slaves." Brandon replies.

"Well if I don't come back from this Sam you should know that I loved you and your mother with all my heart." Malcolm says before walking to the front door of the house. I look at Sam in the back seat with a worried expression on his face.

"Sam don't worry, I'll bring your parents back. This is what I have been training for my whole life." I reassure him.

I pick my chest up from its place on the floor, Brandon reaches over and puts his hand on the lock my hand soon follows and the lock clicks open. I grab my loric diamond dagger and my red bracelet now I'm ready for a fight. Brandon pulls his ever present loric dagger from his waistline and steps out of the car. I hear some rustling in the trees to my right, when I look there is a bird sitting on a branch, nothing out of the ordinary. Sam tries to get out the car but Brandon stops him.

"Sam you have to stay in the car, this is far too dangerous for you." Brandon says

"But these are my parents!" He exclaims.

"I know that but this type of thing requires some skills you don't have."

Sam looks down in defeat knowing that Brandon is right. He sighs and sits back down in his seat. Brandon looks a little relieved.

"I'm going need you to stay low and out of sight until we come back." Brandon says before walking off.

I follow Brandon, moving silently. Brandon always emphasized being efficient not wasting any energy. We move to the window on the side of the house and we look in to the room where Malcolm is talking to two men who look out of shape, definitely not Mogs. I try to focus my loric hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"Our bosses will be here shortly to get the information out of your head." Man with the beard said.

"Where is my wife? I want to see her." Malcolm says.

"She is safe, you just worry about giving up whatever you know or else." The smaller one out of the two men says with a smug look on his face.

"That's enough talking. Come on, put this on I don't want you to see anything." Says the bearded one while handing Malcolm what looked like a pillow case. Malcolm took the pillow case and put it over his head with resistance then they led him somewhere else. I look to Brandon for what to do next.

"Brandon what now? Do we follow them? We can't lose Malcolm." I say to Brandon.

"I'll follow them and make sure they don't do anything drastic. I want you to go and try to find Mrs. Goode." Brandon tells me before climbing into the house.

I climb through the window into the house. I don't know where to go first and this house isn't very big so I decide to clear the first floor first. I move from room to room but to no avail she's not down here. If she is even here she has to be upstairs, I get to the top of the steps and it seems there is only two rooms up here. I slowly open the door but I don't see Mrs. Goode but there are two laptops sitting on the bed with flash drives plugged into them, couldn't hurt to take them so I put them in my pocket. I start to go to the next room but I hear the door open downstairs.

"I have to hurry, sounds like these guys' bosses are here." I think to myself.

I hurry over to the final room and it turns out to be empty, I don't know where Sam's mom is but I have a bad feeling. I make my way back downstairs slowly, as I get to the bottom of the stairs I see two massive figures standing in front of the basement door. Instantly I know that they are Mogadorians, the sharp teeth and black menacing eyes. They both carried huge cannons, they were still like statues just standing there guarding that door. I have to find some way to get passed them to get to Brandon and Malcolm. I silently climb off the opposite side of the stairs and onto the couch and I quickly move outside and slam the door to get the Mogs attention. Their heads snap to the door the one closest to the door started making his way to the door. I stood with my back to the house and dagger in my hand, he opens the door and makes the mistake of peeking his head out and soon he finds my dagger in his throat. His eyes lose what little life they have in them as he turns into ashes. I hear the heavy footsteps of the other Mog and I quickly move away from the house as he starts firing through the house. He steps outside the door, I throw my dagger knocking the cannon out of his hands.

Adrenaline runs through my system as I rush towards him throwing a quick jab, aiming for his stomach. It connects knocking the wind out of him but he manages to recover quickly swinging his massive fist, I lean to the side letting it fly by my face, I punch him in the throat crushing his windpipe. He crumbles to the ground gasping for air that would never come I turn away as he starts to turn to ash. I hurry back into the house.

"I have to get back to Brandon and Malcolm." I think to myself as I hurry back into the house.

I get back into the house and downstairs to find Malcolm cradling Brandon and a pile of ash next to them, I start to panic because I see the blood on Malcolm's hands. I rush over to them.

"What happened to him Malcolm?" I ask panicking, I can't lose Brandon.

"Never mind that John just get me to the truck, remember the healing stone in your chest." Brandon says weakly.

Without question I pick Brandon up easily with my enhanced strength and run fast as I can without hurting Brandon. I make it to the truck in no time; I open the passenger side door and sit Brandon down. Sam see's Brandon's condition and pales. I slide Brandon's hand on the lock of my chest along with mine and a familiar clicking sound reaches my ears. I quickly find the healing stone and put it to Brandon's wound on his side. He grits his teeth and starts writhing in pain but I keep the stone on his wound, he starts to get some color back. A few seconds later I take the stone off and nothing is left but a white mark where the cut used to be, he passed out from the pain I pick him up and put him in the back with Sam. I hear footsteps and turn to see Malcolm with his hands on his knees panting. Sam jumps out the car happy seeing his dad alive he runs and nearly knocks Malcolm over. I walk over to where I threw my dagger and pick it up, putting it back in my chest along with my healing stone. Malcolm looks up with a serious expression on his face.

"John where is my wife? Did you find my wife?" He asks me with hope in his eyes, Sam's beady eyes just as hopeful as his fathers.

"I'm sorry Mr. Goode your wife wasn't in the house." I say feeling a bit sorry for them.

"What do you mean she wasn't in the house? They said she would be here!" he yells.

I don't what to tell them in my heart I already know that she is dead. The Mogs don't keep prisoners who are no use to them.

"It means that they either took her somewhere else or she's dead." I whisper the last part.

The looks on Malcolm and Sam's faces would be engrained in my mind for a long time. I know we can't stay here long I have to get us out of here.

"I know you guys have problems right now but we will have even bigger problems when Mogadorian backup comes." I say.

They nod as they understand the urgency of the situation Malcolm gets in the driver seat and Sam in the back. Now that we're all in the car Malcolm pulls off onto the main road, I hear a squawking noise and see the bird from earlier or maybe it was just the same kind of bird. Something about the bird just felt familiar though I couldn't place it.

"John, John Brandon is waking up." Sam says shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Brandon, I thought I had lost you back there." I say feeling relieved.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily." He says playfully. Malcolm has a smile on his face, happy that his friend is okay briefly forgetting about his wife.

"So what's the plan Brandon? Where are we going?" I ask.

"First we have to get these guys to our safe house-." Brandon says before being interrupted by Malcolm.

"No we are going with you and John, these monsters have my wife and I'm getting her back no matter what!" Malcolm says with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah what my dad said we are not just going to sit back while these monsters have my mother, we became a part of the war when they took my mom!" he says with the same determination as his father.

I look at Brandon sigh as he knows they won't give in. I understand if they had Brandon I wouldn't want to just sit around while somebody went and got him.

"Alright this is not going to be easy, backup probably have already arrived at back there and at your house, so we can't go back there take us to a hotel to rest for tonight." Brandon says still tired from his injury.

XXxXX

Malcolm managed to find a small inn on the edge of town. We got two rooms one for me and Brandon and another for the Goode men. The battle has begun, they now know we are on the move it won't be easy finding the others but there is no stopping me now. I can't but worry what tomorrow might bring, almost losing Brandon again has my mind everywhere. I hear a knock at the door I'm up instantly with my dagger in my hand and I look out of the peep hole. It's just Sam and I let him in. He comes in and sits on my bed, looks like he wants to talk about something.

"Is something bothering you." I ask quietly not wanting to wake Brandon.

"It's just I'm worried about my mom, it terrifies me that she could be somewhere with those guys." He says.

"Look I can't tell you not to worry about her but its best for you to focus right now or you might make a mistake that will be your last." I say.

His eyes widened a little at the prospect of dying but I can't let him go into this blind of the possible consequences.

"Look you should probably get some sleep the upcoming days will be like none before." I say patting him on the shoulder.

"Y-Yeah you're right, thanks for the talk. Goodnight John." He says walking out the door.

"Night, just get some rest." I say shutting the door. I get into my bed I close my eyes and let the darkness take me.

I open my eyes and I'm somewhere looking high up looking down on a lot of buildings, I look for anything that can tell me where I am. I see one building that I recognize, the John Hancock center, I'm in Chicago. Suddenly the top floor of the John Hancock center explodes and my vision goes black. I know the John Hancock center is important but it wouldn't have come to me. All I know is that we're going to Chicago, I wonder what or who is waiting for us there?

XXxXX

I wake up in agony, my hands are burning I don't know what's going on. They slowly begin shining and the burning sensation increases, I'm soaking wet because of all the sweat.

"Brandon, Brandon what's happening to me." I call out weakly.

Brandon is instantly up and over to my bed, he looks down at my hands and smile slowly creeps onto his face. Why is he smiling this isn't a time be smiling, I'm in serious pain.

"Wh-why are you smiling? I don't find anything amusing about this." I say kind of irritated.

He just gets up and walks over and picks up my chest, we open it and he pulls out a loric crystal that's clear on the outside and dark on the inside.

"Lie down and be still." He commands in his father voice.

I listen and lie flat on my back, he takes the crystal and runs it all over my body and each passing second I can feel the burning feeling go away until I don't feel it at all.

"What did you just do?" I ask.

"I used this crystal to help spread your heat resistance that comes with the legacy you just gained." He says smiling.

Now I know he was smiling, a new legacy something to help win this war. I wonder what it does, Brandon said it gives me heat resistance did my glowing hands have something to do with it?

"Brandon do you know what it's does?" I ask curious about my new legacy.

"For starters it's called lumen and not much is known about besides the fact that it gives you heat resistance and some kind of energy manipulation." He answers.

"Why is there so little information on it?" I ask.

"Well it's only been recorded twice in history." Brandon says.

"Who were the two people who had it?" I ask.

"Pittacus was the first and your grandfather was the second although he never knew how to use it." Brandon answers.

I'm in awe I have the same legacy as two of the most amazing men ever, at least in my eyes. I wonder why it's so rare does it do something special that no one knows about it.

XXxXX

After Brandon's explanation of lumen we cleaned ourselves up and I told him about my dream. Brandon told me to meet him in Malcolm and Sam's room I guess he needs to talk to all of us before we leave. I head over and knock on the door and identify myself. The door opens revealing Sam to be the one who opened it, Brandon is standing by the bed while Malcolm is sitting on the bed farthest from the door. I walk in and sit on the bed closest to the door Sam sits next to me.

"What's up Brandon? Why did we have meet up in here?" I ask, wondering what's going on.

"Well some recent developments have changed our plans a little and now we have some things to do before we're ready to move again." He says in his mentor mode.

"What developments are you talking about Brandon, I know John gained a new legacy but that's not enough to make you change your mind." Malcolm says.

I guess Brandon told them about my new legacy while I was in the shower, but I'm with Malcolm although I do new to train my lumen it's not enough to make him change our plans.

"Yeah Brandon what made you change your mind so suddenly, just this morning we were talking about our trip to Chicago." I say trying to figure out what made him change his mind.

"Well after our talk this morning I got a phone call from one of my contacts pertaining to Chicago and they are going to keep an eye on things until we're ready to go." He explains.

"Well what are we going to be doing in the meantime?" Ask Sam who's been quiet this whole time.

"I'm glad you ask we will be training until I feel that you can at least handle a Mogadorian scout and John, I have a special training exercise for you." He says in full cepan mode.

"Where are we going to be training?" I know Brandon's training methods and I don't think Paradise has a place that could handle it.

"I have that figured out there is this building on the outside of town that will do perfect in fact I should on my way to meet the real estate agent who is selling it to me right now." He says as he is walking out the door.

Now it's just me and the Goode's, Malcolm turns the television on but I can feel Sam's eyes burning the side of my face. I turn and look at him and he's smiling like a mad man.

"Is there something you want?" I ask him.

"Well I didn't want to be weird but could you show me what your legacies do?" He asks.

I knew this was coming, "I can only show you my lumen right now, when we see some animals I'll show you what I can do with my animal telepathy." I say while activating my lumen which is much easier thanks to Brandon's tips and the practice I had in the shower.

"Wow that is so cool but is that all it can do is light up your hands." He asks.

"No it's the only thing I can do right now." I say not really knowing what it can do myself.

The next thirty minutes consisted of Sam's crazy questions about aliens and outer space. Malcolm never joined in himself but he to joy in watching his son bombard me with questions. It's seems they are both focused on trying to keep Mrs. Goode out of their heads. I hope Brandon gets back soon I want to start training and perfect my legacies.

"Hey John, can you come over here? I need to talk to you." Malcolm says from across the room.

"Uh okay sure here I come." I say not sure what he wants to talk about even though I have an idea.

"Sam go get some fresh air, I need to talk to John alone." Malcolm says leaving no room for discussion.

Sam just nods and puts on his coat and walks outside. As soon as the door shuts Malcolm turned into a completely different person. He no longer had on his big square glasses and the helplessness in his eyes was gone. This wasn't the family man Malcolm this was the man the elders chose to be a loric ally.

"The other day when you told me that my wife wasn't at that house I heard what you said." He says with all seriousness. I didn't think anyone had heard me.

"Tell me what the chances that she's dead are?" He asks me.

"In reality she may already be dead but since you know so much they may keep her alive for a later date but that rarely happens." I say truthfully.

He faces holds it serious expression but I can see all the pain in his eyes. I didn't want to tell them because Sam is so innocent and I didn't want to take that from him but it's too late now.

"Thanks for telling me but could you keep this from Sam it would kill him if he knew?" He pleads.

I nod and begin to go to my room when the door opens revealing Brandon and Sam. Brandon looks at Malcolm and instantly recognizes his distress he then looks at me and I shake my head signaling I tell him another time. Sam is Sam still oblivious to it all.

"Well the deal is done and the chimaera corporation now owns the old hart building." He says.

"Hart, I know that name from somewhere." I say trying to remember.

"There is this girl named Sarah Hart that's our age." Sam says.

"Does she have blonde hair, blue eyes and work at the coffee shop?" I ask.

"Yeah that's her, she's nice and all but bad news follows." Sam says.

Before I could ask what he meant by bad news follows I was cut off by Brandon telling us to get our things and head to the car.

XXxXX

Sam and I are out gathering some supplies we might need for the training Brandon has planned. We are taking a little detour before going back ever since we talked about the Hart building I can't get Sarah out of my head. I know I've only met her once but it's just something about her that makes me want to see her again.

"Hey Sam, what did you mean earlier when you said bad news follows?" I ask.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" He says looking confused.

"You know when we were talking about Sarah." I say.

"Oh it just that she used to be a typical queen bee, she was a cheerleader and she dated the quarterback." He says looking kind of sad.

"Well you said she used to be, what happened? What made her change her ways?" I question.

"Well the word is her parents saw how Mark James her boyfriend at the time aka the quarterback aka the trouble was affecting her they sent her away for a while, she came back a different person she even quit cheerleading and broke up with Mark and ever since he's been trying to get back with her." He explains.

"Well I'm not trying to be her boyfriend and we won't be here that long." I say back.

Sam just shrugs and I shake my head. We make it to the café and sit down waiting to be served, I see Sarah standing behind the counter so I decide to walk up and order. Her head is down so she doesn't see me yet.

"Hey beautiful." I say making her jump a little. She looks up a little surprised, I also see a little blush on her cheeks.

"Hey there stranger, didn't think I would see you again." She says smiling.

"I didn't think I would see you either but something made me want to come back here and see you again." I say.

She blushes even harder and looks everywhere but at me.

"I'm sorry if I freaking you out or anything, maybe I should just go." I say walking away until I feel something on my arm. I turn and it's Sarah grabbing my arm.

"No don't go, I'm flattered but I don't want you to get in any trouble." She says.

"How would I be getting in trouble by talking to you?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"My ex-boyfriend wants to get back with me and any guy who approaches me he intimidates and they back off." She says.

"Look we don't even know each other besides our names, I don't see why would do anything to me and I won't even be in town long." I say trying to reassure her.

"Well I guess we can try and be friends." She says.

"How about we exchange numbers and I'll text you later." I say smiling.

She smiles and gives me her number, I walk away smiling. I know now might not be the best time to make new friends but Brandon said everybody needs some time to have fun even in a war. I get back to the table where Sam is waiting.

"Let's go Sam, Brandon and Malcolm might be getting worried." I say.

"I've been ready I was just waiting for you lover boy." He says with a laugh.

"Shut up and keep moving." I say in a playful voice.

"So what is Brandon's training like? Is it hard?" Sam asks.

"At first it will be a little difficult but you get used to it after a while." I say knowing how Brandon's training can be.

"What kind of training do you think me and my dad will be doing?" He asks.

"Well I know for a fact that all loric allies are trained in using firearms so your father will probably brush up on his skills along with some hand to hand. You on the other hand will have to condition your body, train hand to hand and lastly firearms training." I tell him.

"Whoa that sounds like a lot to do. Brandon said he had some special training for you, what did he mean by that?" Sam asks.

"He was talking about legacy training, Brandon seems to know a lot about legacies and how to train them. When I got animal telepathy I heard every animal within a mile and I had constant headaches. Brandon taught me how to block them out and find every individual mind." I say remembering how much Brandon has helped me.

"So he's going to turn me into a badass." Sam says while doing what I assume is a karate pose. We both bust out laughing, somehow I think me and Sam are going to be the best of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Having A Blast

_**I don't know if you have noticed or not but I have made a couple of very small changes to the story but nothing big. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and special thanks to . . .Five for being there since the beginning **_

_**Chapter Three**_

The past few weeks have been crazy so many things has happened. First I started to become closer to Sarah, Hadley my chimaera came back from his scouting mission, I found two more new abilities with my lumen the first one is I can set myself on fire and not be harmed and the second one is I can shoot energy beams out of my hands and my telekinesis came. I'm not the only one getting stronger, in such a short time Sam has become pretty good in hand to hand combat but he's better with close range weapons. I also found out that Malcolm is a pretty good shot. Brandon says we're ready to leave to Chicago he has to confirm something with his contact. Sam, Malcolm, Hadley and I are waiting in the new truck Brandon bought, Brandon is still talking to his people.

"So four have you and Brandon ever encountered any Mogadorians before?" Malcolm asks.

"Well once when I was ten was the only time I've encountered one myself, the rest of the times they were taken out before they got close enough." I tell them.

"If they were taken out before they got close how did you know about them and who killed them?" Sam asks.

"I know that they were there because sometimes I saw them watching me and other times I was told of their presence and on who killed them, if I told I would have to kill you." I say laughing, Sam starts laughing to until I put on my serious face.

"Y-you don't really mean that do you?" Sam asks a little scared.

I laugh and let him choose if he thinks I'm serious or not. I hear Malcolm chuckle from the front seat. The driver door opens and Brandon gets in.

"So it looks like things in Chicago has escalated and we now know why you had that dream four." Brandon says.

"Why what or who is in Chicago and how have things escalated?" I ask.

"Another garde, specifically number nine and it seems Sandor nines cepan likes to live large and the Mogs have been watching and one of my contacts claims to have seen two companies in town so we have to get there and fast." He says starting the truck and speeding off.

"So Brandon what are we going to do once we get there?" Malcolm asks him.

"Well once we get there four and I will go meet up with nine and Sandor and you two will be with my contact." Brandon tells him.

"Why can't my dad and I come with you guys to meet nine?" Sam asks sounding a little childish.

"Well for starters those battalions of Mogs will probably be on their way there and you two just aren't ready for that type of fight yet." Brandon tells him.

Malcolm nods his head agreeing with Brandon but Sam stills whines some. I hear a familiar voice in my head, I look down at Hadley and he's looking right back at me.

"You know Theos I know humans aren't the strongest of creatures but Sam whines a lot." He says in my head.

I laugh a little. "Sam is still an innocent kid until he's in a real battle or loses something dear he's still going to have his childish demeanor." I say back.

"I guess you're right, well I'm going to go to sleep now." He says snuggling up to me.

I smile Hadley has been with me my entire life, when we first came to earth all of the chimaera had been lost but when I was eight we lived in North Dakota and Brandon and I would train in the woods and every day I would see this bird perched in a tree, for the longest time I thought it was just a bird protecting its home until one day a bigger bird attacked it and it transformed into wolf and killed the other bird and I had remembered Brandon telling me about creatures on Lorien that could transform like that. I went and got Brandon and he confirmed it to be Hadley, one of the happiest days of my life.

XXxXX

The drive didn't seem like five hours that might be because I slept through most of it. I knew Chicago was a busy city but this traffic is crazy. We've been in the same spot for ten minutes, Brandon is in the driver seat cursing in loric. I have an idea but Brandon will probably say no to it but it's worth a try.

"Hey Brandon why don't you and I get out and walk to the John Hancock Building it's not that far." I suggest.

"That just might be a good idea, get everything you need and let's go" Brandon says getting out of the truck.

"What about us Brandon where are supposed to go?" Malcolm asks.

"There is an address already in the GPS go to it and my people will meet you there." He responds.

I get my favorite weapon at first glance it just looks like a hilt without a blade but when I grip it the blade extends four feet, next I got my healing stone and finally a loric handgun. I signal Hadley to follow in my head.

"Come one boy, we have business to handle." I say.

We're finally out the truck and Malcolm pulls off. The building is only two blocks from here so it shouldn't take long.

"Look Theos if those two battalions of Mogs come and things get ugly just remember your training and stay focused." He says looking a little worried.

"I will, I have been training for too long to screw up now and nine will be there." I say reassuring Brandon and myself.

"Don't worry you are stronger now, they didn't bring enough to stop you and you got me." Hadley says in my head.

I smile down at him I can always count on him even when times get rough. I play with the pendant on my neck because I'm about to join up with another garde. I'm wondering if this might be a mistake I mean I'm not worried about myself but the others who don't know that the charm is about to be broken. They shouldn't be that careless anyway to be counting on the charm to save them I just hope the others can take care of themselves. I wonder what nine is like, did his cepan train him like Brandon did me or did he let him try to live a normal life. I hope he can handle himself in a battle, I remember Brandon talking about nines cepan Sandor by name.

"Hey Brandon you knew nines cepan name, how is that?" I ask.

"Well as you know I was head of cepan training at the LDA, Sandor was one of the people I recruited personally." He says.

"Why did you recruit him personally? Is there something special about him?" I ask curious about this Sandor.

"Well Sandor is kind of a free spirit but he was a genius when it came to technology." He answers.

"Do you think he trained nine like you trained me or did he neglect his loric duties." I ask.

"Sandor is not the type of person to not prepare for things to come so I'm sure nine capable of handling himself in a fight." He says.

"That's good to know another garde can handle business." I say a little relieved.

Our conversation lasted the whole walk and we are now standing in front of this massive building.

"Well it looks like we are here when we get in here let me do all the talking and take Hadley in the bathroom to change into something smaller." Brandon says.

"Okay, come on Hadley." I say as we walk into the building and into the bathroom.

Hadley changes into a small green lizard he runs up my pants leg and into my jackets pocket. We walk out and see Brandon at the front desk talking to the man sitting there.

"Excuse sir could you send a message to the people living on the top floor?" Brandon asks the man.

"I don't know how you know about that but seeing as you do I might as well, what is the message?" He says.

"The quarter moon signaled our last days." Brandon says cryptically.

"Well whatever that means." He says walking away to the elevator.

The man comes back after five minutes and sits back in his seat. His dials a few numbers on the phone and hands it to Brandon.

"Here Mr. Worthington wants to talk to you." He says handing it to Brandon.

Brandon takes the phone. I can't hear the person on the other end but I heard Brandon say something about being an old friend of Sandor from back home after that he's quiet for a bit then hands the phone back to the man at the desk he takes it and listens to the person on the other end for a second then hangs it up.

"Mr. Worthington said you guys can come up but the dog has to stay, you have to go to the elevator and go to the highest floor, once you get there the door won't open unless you have a key which you don't or opened from the outside which I'm assuming Mr. Worthington will do." He says.

"Thank you, we will be on our way now." Brandon says as we walk away. I mentally tell Hadley we'll be back. He sits down and whines but stays nonetheless.

We walk over to the elevator and there are a one hundred floors so I press a Hundred seeing as the man at the front desk told us to go the highest floor.

"Theos there is something I have to tell you before we get up here." Brandon says.

"Is it the reason why we came here earlier than planned?" I ask.

"Yes it is, seems like I can't keep anything from you these days." He says.

"So what is it?" I ask.

"Nine's cepan Sandor was kidnapped yesterday and it wasn't only two companies there were three." He says looking a little worried.

"You don't have to worry this will be a piece of cake." I say smiling.

"Yeah but you know a battle this big will likely make us enemies to the government." He says.

"Yeah let's just hope they see the light eventually." I say thinking about the Mog and human alliance.

"It's a shame that humans waste so much of their potential, they could be so much more but instead they decide to become slaves to the Setrákus Ra I feel sorry for them." Brandon says feeling a little sympathetic.

The elevator stops and it's silent for a moment until there's a clicking sound coming from outside the elevator then the doors open revealing an impressively huge guy pointing an assault rifle at me and Brandon, he was taller than me and Brandon. It looks like he trained every second of his life at least I won't have to protect him in a battle.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He says sternly gun still pointed at us.

"We are fellow Lorics I am Brandon but you can call me Brandon and this is Four." Brandon says calmly.

"As he said I am number four but my name is Theos it's nice to meet you nine." I say.

"Prove it anybody can say that they're Loric, give me some proof." He says.

I instantly know what he wants I slowly reach down to my pants leg and pull it up to reveal my scar. He looks at my scar and nods his head and lowers the gun. His face instantly changes from trained warrior to worried teenager.

"So what why are you guys doing here and you do know that you just broke the charm protecting us?" He asks us.

"Well to answer question one we are here because we are uniting all the garde to win this war and question two we have been planning this for quite some time so we have that covered." Brandon answers.

"So you just came here to pick me up first because I'm awesome?" He asked smiling.

"No we came here because you are in trouble and we know that Sandor has been kidnapped." Brandon says.

Nine's eye widened and his playful visage is soon replaced by worry and sadness. He motions us to follow him he leads us into a room with nice furniture and a large flat screen. He sits down and pulls a phone out of his pocket he presses the screen a few times and sits it on the table. A man starts to speak it must be Sandor.

"Nine I'm going out to check out some things that were brought to my attention. I don't know how long I'll be gone but don't wait up this may- excuse me but do I know you gentlemen? There is silence for a moment then you could hear the sound of Sandor running and the heavy footsteps behind him. "Nine I'm in trouble if I don't come back do not come looking for me, find the other garde." A whacking noise could be heard followed by a groan probably Sandor.

"I should have been with him, it's all my fault that he got taken." Nine says getting a little emotional.

"Where were you that you couldn't answer the phone?" I ask, but I regret as soon as I see the look on his face. Nine puts his head down looking at his feet and mumbles something.

"What I can't hear you." I say. He looks up and yells.

"I said I was with a girl." He gets up and walks towards the window.

I kind of feel bad, I know he feels like it's his fault and I just made it worst I walk over to him and put my hand on his back.

"It's not your fault and don't forget that you still can get him back and kill some Mogs while you're at it." I say trying to boost his spirits.

"I like the way you think four, I can see we're going to get along." He says with a big smile.

"Well if you boys are done with your heart to heart moment we have things to do." Brandon says before walking away.

"I have to get my chest and then I can save the day." Nine says kind of cockily while walking away.

"Alright hurry up like Brandon said we have things to do." I say eager for some action.

Nine comes back with his chest and a back pack which I assume is filled with clothes. The elevator ride was would be one to remember, nine revealed his cocky personality it's annoying but I know that I will get used to it. We make it back to the lobby where Brandon and Hadley are.

"So are we going to get Sandor or what?" Nine asks Brandon.

"Yes we will be going to get Sandor but we have to wait on our ride and I would much rather like to do that outside." He says walking outside.

Nine and I follow him outside, but something tells me it's a bad idea to be out in the open right now it might be because the streets are empty and Chicago streets are never empty. I try to shake the feeling but it's still in the back of my head. I look to my left and then to my right and find out why I had such a bad feeling, Mogadorians coming from both sides and lots of them.

"Brandon I know you see what I see." I say trying to stay calm.

"Yes I do and we have to hold until our ride gets here." He says pulling out two loric handguns from his waistband and shooting at the Mogs instantly turning them into ash.

"Finally I get to rip into some Mog-bastards, better move fast four or there will be none left for you." He says smiling before blurring away with what looks like a staff in his hand.

"Come on Hadley we can't let them have all the fun." I say before pulling out my bladeless sword, I grip the handle and the blade comes to life. Hadley changes into a large bird and begins to tear through the Mogs.

Energy beams flying past my head as I slice through Mogadorians, ash covered my face. I look around to try and find the others. I see nine smashing Mogs with his staff with a grin on his face, I mean I'm enjoying killing these guys but he looks insane all he needs now is the crazy laugh (mwahahaha) I can't help but smile at his antics. Hadley is now a gigantic dog beast swinging his spiked tail, I can't find Brandon anywhere. There is not many Mogs left and I hear sirens and they are getting closer, we have to end this quickly and get out of here.

"Nine we have to get out of here." I yell.

"But I'm not done yet." He whines.

"Then hurry and finish slowpoke." I say smiling covered in ash of all of the Mogadorians I killed.

"Just watch and you might learn something." He says before blurring away again.

He's cocky but he can back it up, a few seconds later the remaining Mogs were nothing but ash. Hadley comes trotting back over in his beagle form. I talk to him using my legacy.

"_Hey boy have you seen Brandon anywhere?" _I ask.

"_I saw him near the beginning but not after that." _He replies.

"So did you see any moves that you might want to steal?" Nine says walking back over to us.

I don't nine any mind I have to find out where Brandon went. I pull out my phone and call Brandon's phone. It rings a few times and no one answers. Now I'm starting to get a little worried, Nine and Hadley must see the distress on my face because Hadley is rubbing against my leg and nine puts his hand on my shoulder knowing how it feels to not know where your cepan is. I have to find Brandon so we can get out of here, I don't think I could do this without him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: How To Train Your Garde

_**If you haven't already noticed the garde are a bit ooc and they will continue to be but they will retain some of their original characteristics. Now without further ado here is chapter four.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

It's been a few hours since our little encounter and there is still no sign of Brandon but I did get in contact with our friends that have Malcolm and Sam and we are on our way to meet them. I knew the Mogadorians had their dirty hands around the government's neck but to think they could clear a Chicago block without causing a frenzy. Nine is sitting in the passenger seat and he's been really quiet and even though I have only known him for a short time I know he's not the quiet type but losing the only person that's you have known your whole life can do that to you. The recent events have changed me a little also I'm not my usual calm self, even though I have been training for this my entire life I've never really been exposed to it and especially not without Brandon by my side, my phone rings who could it be not many people have this number, I answer it to get some answers I'm relieved when I hear a familiar voice.

"_Four we have a problem and you and nine are needed so prepare for extraction." _He says before hanging up.

I turn and look at nine, "It's going to get a little bumpy but don't panic." I say.

"Wait what do-. He's cut off by a sudden jerk from the car, but I know it's just help.

The car lands on a hard but smooth surface it bounces a little before becoming still I look around to familiarize myself with my surroundings, it looks like we are in a factory of some sort. Hadley is barking in the back and nine is looking at me like I'm crazy.

"_Theos what's going on, where are we?" _Hadley asked in my head.

"_We are one of the Chimaera corps bases." _I say back.

"_It must be serious if they need you usually they can get it done without our help." _He says.

"Yo four what the hell is going on, one minute we are driving and the next we are in a freaking warehouse." Yelled nine a little freaked out.

"You will see soon." I say as there is a knock at the window, I open the door to get out and Nine and Hadley follow suit.

When I get out the car I hear a cry of "Four" and before I could react I'm wrapped in a hug. When I finally get loose I see a smiling Sam and three men behind him. One of the guys is Malcolm the other two are Ricken he's average height but he's pretty muscular he has black hair and amber eyes the guy next to him is Alm he's a few inches taller than me his hair is light brown and has light purple eyes. They begin to walk over to us.

"Four I've been so worried, these guys got a call from Brandon and we heard him get taken and I thought they had gotten you to." He says his face etched with worry.

"While I would love to let you guys catch up we have things to do now follow me so I can catch you guys up." Alm said from behind Sam.

"Wait a minute I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on here." Nine yelled.

"Ah the infamous flashy number nine, well I guess we could have a quick introduction." Alm replied.

"Yeah I guess we could." Came nines smug response, I laugh a little nine doesn't know who he is messing with.

He points at Sam, "That young man there is Sam Goode son of Loric greeter and ally Malcolm Goode." He said pointing at Malcolm. "This guy standing next to me is Ricken and I'm Alm." He finishes.

"Okay I know your name but how did we suddenly get here?" He asks.

I thought nine would be smarter than this, he's acting so dense right now and the by the look on his face he's isn't going to figure it out anytime soon.

"Well like I said if you follow me I can catch you up on things." Alm said while walking away.

Everybody followed suit even a reluctant nine. As we pass a large window, you could see people working on cars, at first glance you would think they were just fixing but in reality they were gearing them up for war you know bullet proof glass, triple-layered steel body and things like that. After a long walk and wide eyes from nine we enter a room with people everywhere on computers and a large screen in the middle. Alm walks to the center and turns to us.

"Welcome to one the few loric bases on earth." He says while throwing his hands up in dramatic fashion.

I look at nine and his eyes go wider than they have before, then his a smile creeps onto his face. I hear Hadley whine and he gives me his best puppy dog eyes.

"_Go on boy, they haven't seen you in a while." _I say mentally, he trots off to go be with his friends.

"If there are loric bases here on earth why have I and the other eight been living in solitary?" Nine asks a little angry.

"Well I should let Theos explain to you." He says and now all eyes are on me.

"Well as for the part of living in solitary it was best that you all didn't know we didn't need to be exposed before the timetable we set and as for the loric bases they have always been here." I say.

"I thought that we were the last of Lorien, where did these guys come from?" He asks pointing at Alm and Ricken.

"I hope you didn't think the elders would send nine kids to earth and plan on them fighting a war all by themselves." I say with eyebrow raised.

"Not really but I thought it was a last minute thing." He says.

"It was but it wasn't at the same time, but that's for another time when the invasion first started Loridas put the plan into action by getting us onto that ship and putting the charm on us but as soon as we left they loaded eight garde that were showing potential to be great." I clarify.

"So it's just eight more garde to help us win this war?" He asks looking kind of disappointed.

"No there's more, a year after we landed Brandon had come in contact with one of his half loric friends from earth and this half loric had a very helpful legacy that gave him a sixth sense that could find those with loric blood and for a few years he Brandon and I searched and in the end we found the eight chosen by Loridas and about fifteen more loric and half lorics and Brandon created the Chimaera corporation as a front for our cause." I say.

"So we have small loric army." He says smiling like a maniac.

"You could say that but I think Alm had something to tell us." I say while turning to Alm.

"Ah yes the reason we came here." He says giving nine a pointed look.

"Is there a problem?" Nine asks.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, we received a call from Brandon during your skirmish and he told us to tell you don't try to come rescue him or Sandor." Alm tells us.

"Whaaattt! What do you mean he doesn't us to come and rescue him and Sandor?" Nine yells his voiced filled with anger.

"I'm with nine I don't understand why he doesn't want us to come and rescue them?" I say.

"We had a garde with telepathy follow them, so we can keep tabs on them if things start to get out of hand we can be there a flash." Ricken says.

"Hey are you guys just going to ignore me like I'm not here or are you going to answer my question?" Nine yells angrily.

"For one Brandon never does anything without a reason and according to our telepath there are two mogadorian generals there." Alm says.

"What's so special about these two guys, I'll rip them apart just like any other mog." Nine says a bit loudly.

"They are generals Nacien and Tirado, in the mogadorian army general is the third highest rank and are feared by all except Setrákus and the commander themselves, but do not worry about your cepan at the moment they are still of use to them." Alm says while walking away.

"How do you know-he yells but he knows Alm is not listening, he turns to me. "How do they know that they won't kill them?" He asks trying to keep up his tough façade but I know he's worried about Sandor.

"Well contrary to popular belief the Mogadorians are not stupid and or mindless, they are actually pretty smart and they know that we are close to our cepan they have valuable memories and information and a bargain for us, so we have some time before they become useless." I say.

"What are we going to do until then?" He asks.

"You are going to train, train and train some more." Came the response of Ricken who I forgot was there.

I see nine's face light up a little, "Now that's what I'm talking about but who's going to train us, I hope not this guy" Nine says pointing at Ricken

"I am and if you don't like it then meet me in the arena." He says walking away.

"He's not serious is he? He must not know who I am." Nine says following Ricken

XxXxX

The arena is a large room with white tiles, if it's like any of the other loric bases then the walls and floor lined with special metal that will keep the building from collapsing in on us. Nine and Ricken stand on opposite sides of the floor ready for a fight.

"So are legacies allowed or what?" Nine asks

"For you legacies are allowed." Ricken said smirking.

Nine may be replacing an elder but he has yet even grasp the power that he's coming into but until that time he should respect those who can crush him. Nine stands in a fighting stance it looks like a loric style while Ricken stood with his arms crossed.

"Are we going to fight or are you just going to stand there all day." Nine says. Ricken looks at me and I nod understanding what he wants.

I raise my hand in the air. "Are both the fighters ready?" I ask and get a nod back so I drop my hand beginning the fight.

Nine shoots off at insane speeds but Ricken just stands there, even though nine is moving at speeds even loric eyes can't track I can see him. Right before nine can punch Ricken he disappears and reappears behind nine and throws a punch which hits nine in the jaw causing him to fly backwards. He stands back up and blurs away again this time landing a kick to Ricken's stomach knocking the wind out of him, Nine doesn't stop there he gives Ricken a one two combo knocking him to the ground he jumps down to continue his onslaught but Ricken disappears and reappears behind Nine with his hand to his neck.

"Do you surrender or do I have to actually use my legacy on you?" Ricken says to nine.

"I surrender, but you have to tell me what legacy has heat and wind at the same time." Nine says.

"Well I have a special legacy that lets me control the cardinal winds, Boreas the winter wind, Notus the summer wind the one I just used, Eurus the unlucky wind and Zephyrus the gentle wind." Ricken says helping nine up.

"That's a pretty cool legacy I wish I had a combat legacy but these babies are fine for now." He says kissing his fist.

"Well once you do maybe you will be a challenge." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah about that how did you beat me so easily I mean I know for sure that I can take on plenty of Mogs by myself?" Nine asks a little confused.

"Well Four didn't go into detail about the eight of us that were chosen by the Loridas." He says.

"What do you mean he didn't go into detail, what else is there to know?" He asks.

"Well we weren't just any up and coming garde were being trained to become the next Knights of Lorien." He says.

"You mean to tell me that Knights of Lorien were real and not just a bedtime story." Nine says sounding like a little kid.

"Yeah they are or well at least they were real, I'm surprised you don't know about them." He says with his head down.

"What do you mean you're surprised that I don't know about them?" Nine says back.

"If you guys are through with your little showing of muscle then we can get in some real training." I say trying to change the subject, I don't think nine is ready for that kind of information.

"Yeah I'm done wiping the floor with nine so we can get to the real training." Ricken says catching on to what I'm doing.

"You only won because you have that cool wind legacy just wait until I get cool legacy like controlling the earth or something." Nine says walking over to where I am.

Ricken teleports over to nine and I, "I think it's time to get the training schedule together for the next few weeks." Ricken says with a devious smile on his face.

"I don't know about four over here but I can handle anything you throw at me, I didn't get these babies by training like a wimp." He says flexing his biceps.

"Believe me when I tell you that this training will not be like any other training you have experienced now you two get yourselves familiar with the base while I make this schedule." Ricken says before teleporting away.

I turn and look at nine, "So where do you want to go first?" I ask him.

"Does this place have a kitchen, I'm starving." Nine says rubbing his stomach.

"I'm pretty sure it does but I don't know where it is." I say

"Well let's hurry up and find it so I can be at my best when training starts." He says.

"I thought you could handle anything even a little hunger." I tease.

"Even superman has to eat sometimes." He replies smiling.

I laugh a little before I start walking away and nine follows. Nine is a good guy and I know he's worried about Sandor as I am about Henri. I still don't know too much about him even we've been together for a few days we haven't really had the time to get to know each other. I wonder what's he's been through has his life been like mine or did he get a chance to actually live a normal life.

"Hey nine, you haven't really talked about your past." I say.

"Yeah so." He responds.

"How about this I'll tell you about my past if you tell me about yours, deal?" I bargain.

"I'm fine with that as long as you don't get all mushy and emotional on me." He says albeit reluctantly.

"You go first." I say before he can.

"I guess well where do I start, everything was fine up until I was nine." He says.

"What happened when you were nine?" I ask interrupting him.

"Shut and I'll tell you." He growls.

"Sorry, continue." I say.

"As I was saying everything was fine until I was nine." He says glaring at me. "As you should know when were nine one died and I just so happen to be at a school play, the intense heat from the incoming scar set my costume on fire." He says with his head down.

"What happened after that?" I ask getting a little curious.

"After they put the fire out Sandor rushed to the stage and carried me to the car, I didn't know what was going on so I asked Sand and he told me that one of friends died." He says.

"Wait friends, you couldn't have known one when you were nine." I interrupt again.

"I didn't Sandor used to tell me that someday I would meet up with you and the others and that we would all be best friends." Nine says with a tent of red in his cheeks.

"Oh so little nine wants to be my best friend." I tease in a baby voice.

He throws a fast jab that would have gotten a regular garde but not me, "You want me to tell the story or what?" He says a little angrily.

I laugh a little, "Yes I'm sorry keep going." I say trying to stop laughing.

"As I was saying when he told me that I broke down, I didn't have many friends if any at all when I was young so it hit me hard when she died even though I didn't know her." He says and I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"I know the feeling." I say putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Anyway after that we moved to a little place in California, we stayed there for a while until Sandor was kidnapped by some stupid humans." He says surprising me.

"W-what if he got kidnapped how did you get him back and why did they kidnap him?" I ask a little surprised at this new information.

"Even at nine years old my enhancement and training was more than enough to take those bastards down and as for why I don't know but Sandor was never the same after that day." He says with a far off look in his eyes.

"That's weird people don't get kidnapped for no reason, what happened after that?" I ask.

"I got Sandor back home and the next day we moved to Chicago and we were fine for the most part until the day he was kidnapped again." He says looking down.

"Well it looks like we found the cafeteria." I say looking at the other people walking around with food.

"Yeah but don't think you're off the hook, you still have to tell me about your past." He says as we walk up to the food counter.

XxXxX

Nine and I are trying to find a table to eat our food but this place is packed. The chimaera corporation has found a lot of people willing to fight with us even if they don't know what we really are here for. I spot a table near the back of the room. I signal for nine to follow and we make our way back there.

"So now seems like a good time to tell me about your past." Nine says sitting down.

"Well as you know a year after we landed we started searching for other surviving loric, but the search wasn't as easy as we thought." I say remembering some painful things.

"What do you mean it wasn't as easy as you thought?" He asks.

"Well we thought that since we had a garde with a sensing ability that it would be easy to find all of the surviving loric, how mistaken we were." I say.

"What made it so hard?" He asks.

"Well this particular legacy takes a lot of energy and has a limited range, so while it helped we still had to manually search for survivors and sometimes we found some that didn't want to help and that hurt sometimes I wanted to give up and live like a human." I say.

"What made you want to keep fighting?" He asks curious.

"Well eventually we found all of the lorics that are willing to fight but when I was twelve Brandon sent me, Orga, Mari and Rue." I say trying to stop the tears.

"Who are they?" He asks confused.

"Orga and Rue are two garde around our age and Mari was twenty-two at the time." I say.

"Why did he send three kids out?" He asks.

"We all had developed at least one legacy and he wanted us to have some experience and we had Mari with us and her legacies were perfect for the mission." I explain.

"I guess that's a good reason." He says nodding.

"Anyway when we got there the house was in shambles, it looked like someone had been looking for something. We had split up searching for the ally when I found him upstairs taped to a chair with a bomb on his chest. He told me to run so I did, I got the others and got out of the house not a second later it exploded." I say tears freely streaming down my face.

"I thought I told you no getting mushy." He says jokingly.

"Yeah I know." I say wiping my face.

"Nothing like that has ever happened to me but I know how you feel." He says trying to comfort me.

"Unfortunately that's not the end of it." I say.

"Damn, what else happened?" He asks.

"Well after the bomb went off mogs started pouring in from all directions and things got crazy, Orga shooting his black lightning, Rue shooting down mogs from the sky, me with no combat legacy slicing every mog in sight and Mari using the snow on the ground to do anything from freezing to stabbing the mogs around her." I say before nine interrupts me.

"So that's why they picked her she had a legacy that let her control water." He says.

"Yeah and everything was fine until this even bigger than usual mogadorian came, by this time we had all finished the rest of the mogs and Mari knew we couldn't take on this guy so we ran eventually we found a cave but when we got there things turn for the worst. Mari told us that we wouldn't make it if someone didn't distract the huge mog before any of us could do anything she created an ice wall closing of the cave. I tried my hardest to break the ice but to no avail. I watched a close friend get cut down like she was nothing and I couldn't do anything about." I say louder than I wanted to.

"Whoa calm down buddy no need to ruin lunch." Nine says trying to calm me down.

I look down and noticed that I smashed the table our food was on subconsciously. I look around and all eyes are on me. I stand up not liking the attention and walk out.

"Sorry about the food." I say to nine before walking away.

"Wait hold up." I hear nine say behind me. He grabs my shoulder and I turn around.

"You don't have to do this alone Theos you have friends." He says holding his hand out.

I grab his hand and smile, "Yeah I know and thank you nine." I say.

"No problem everyone needs someone like me in their life." He says smiling back to his old self.

"If you guys are through with your bro moment I would like to show you your training schedule." Ricken says appearing out of nowhere.

"Just show us the schedule." I say.

"Whatever you say _boss_." He says before grabbing nine and I.

We appear in a room that looks like an office a desk with a computer and papers everywhere. I suppose just because the chimaera corporation is just a front doesn't mean that they don't have to work. Ricken walks over to the desk looking through the papers.

"You should warn somebody before you do that stuff." Nine says.

"Trust me he won't but you'll get used to it." I say.

"Here is your schedule, check it out it's what you'll be doing for the next few months." He says.

"You know I'm still not sold on the idea of leaving my cepan with those bastards for months." Nine says voicing what we are both thinking.

"Well once we think you two are ready we'll let you leave but until then you're stuck with us and Theos you know this is what Brandon would want." He says.

"Yeah I know but it just doesn't sit right with me, if anything were to happen to him I would be lost." I say.

"Yeah I know but for now check out the schedule I made for you two." He says quickly changing the subject.

I look down at the piece of paper and my eyes get bigger and bigger as I read more. This can't be real I've been training with these guys for years I've never seen a schedule like this. I look at nine and by the looks on his face I can tell he's thinking the same thing.

"Well it looks like we have a long road ahead of us." I say.

"And it all starts now." Ricken says before grabbing ahold of us again. The next few months will be hell but at least at the end nine and I will get our cepan back. Nine and I have already gotten close now that were together we'll be unstoppable and when we get the others we'll finally have everything to fight back.

I love writing and I will keep writing no matter what but I would love to have more reviews it shows me that I'm appreciated although I do have a lot of views but nonetheless the chapters will keep coming.


End file.
